The Gummi Bears meet Peter Pan part 10
meanwhile their ruthless captain is sitting at his table smoking his cigar pole and trying to locate Peter Pans hideout for he wants revenge on Peter for cutting off his left hand and having him being forced to replace it with a hook Captain Hook blast that Peter Pan if i could only find his hideout id trap him in his lair but where is it mermaid lagoon no weve searched that weve comed cannon ball cove here no no nono thats impossible but wait those red skins know this island better than i do me own ship ah i wonder Mr Smee he he good morning Captain Captain Hook ive got it Tigerlily Smee who are you guys Duke Igthorn nice to meet you Captain im Duke Sigmond Igthorn but please call me Igthorn and this my minon Toadwart Captain Hook amazing you have a minon and so do i we have so much in common Duke Igthorn indeed we do Hook but who is Tigerlily Captain Hook shes the Cheifs Daughter and she will know where Pan is hiding Mr Smee but will talk Captain Captain Hook a little persusasion might be an order now let me see boiling in oil kneeling marooning Duke Igthorn ah great plan but suddenly singing is heard Duke Igthorn ah i hate that awful singing someone please turn it off on the mast is a Pirate playing an according Pirate a Pirates life is wonderful life you ll find adventure and sport but everything in it for all that is in it the life of a pirate is short oh the life and Hook pulls the trigger on his gun and shoots the man off the mast sending him into the sea below and Smee Toadwart take a closer look only to get splashed in the face Duke Igthorn aw much better Captain Hook blows smoke from his gun and puts it away Captain Hook now let me see where was i Mr Smee oh dear dear Captain Hook shooting a man in the middle of his condenzer it aint good form you know Captain Hook good form Mr Smee he angerly knocks his table over Captain Hook blast good form did Pan show goopd form when he did this to me Mr Smee why Captain cutting your hand off was only a childish prank you might say Captain Hook aye but throwing it to that crocodile that cursed beast liked the taste of me so well he followed me ever since licking his chops for the rest of me and Smee and Toadwart take the coats and armor off their bosses Mr Smee he had you for now Captain if he hadnt swallowed the alram clock and now when hes about he warns you as you might say with his tick tock tick tock suddenly a tick tocking sound is heard by Smee Toadwart Toadie hear him hes swimming this way and Hooks and Igthorns mustaches twitch in rythym and bubbles swim near the pirate ship and two eyes appear out of the water the hungry Tick Tocking Crocodile emerges from the sea and Hook and Igthorn hold each other with fear as the hungry Crocodile licks his lips and climbs the rock next to the ship getting ready to eat them Captain Hook Smee Smee save me Smee please dont let him get me save m,e Smee please dont let him get please please Captain Hook hides behind his chair Duke Igthorn quick Toadwart hide me i dont want to be Croc food please hide me and Igthorn hides under the table Mr Smee there now shame on you upsetting the poor Captain there will be no hand outs today Toadwart thats right Croc also you leave Dukie alone too and get go on shoo shoo off with you go on get out of here the Crocodile sits on the rock begging like a dog but then sees that Mr Smee and Toadwart really mean it and frowns and slides off the rock and swims away from the pirate ship and back to Crocodile Creek Category:Peter Pan Parts